1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a rapid heat system for a multi-tub type dishwasher that diverts power from an inactive washing tub to an active washing tub so as to rapidly heat washing fluid in the active washing tub.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, various types of dishwashers are known in the art. One type of dishwasher which is experiencing increased popularity is a drawer-type dishwasher. Typically, a drawer-type dishwasher includes a drawer or pull-out washing tub slidably mounted in a cabinet. A dish rack is provided within the washing tub to support dishware and other items during a washing operation. In some cases, the dishwasher will include first and second drawers or washing tubs arranged in an upper and lower configuration. A washing operation can be performed in either one, the other, or both of the washing tubs. That is, the first and second washing tubs are capable of performing washing operations individually or simultaneously.
Most household dishwashers are powered by a dedicated, generally, 15-20 amp supply circuit. When both the first and second washing tubs are operating simultaneously, power must be shared so the supply circuit is not overloaded. Generally, sharing power between the first and second washing tubs does not pose any problems. Wash pumps, drain pumps and other control elements do not, in most cases, have high power requirements. However, heating units employed to heat a washing fluid do possess high power requirements.
Given that the first and second washing tubs are capable of operating both individually and simultaneously, the first and second washing tubs include corresponding first and second heating units. Thus, in order to ensure that the supply circuit is not overloaded, the combined current draw of both the first and second heating units cannot exceed a current rating of the supply circuit. With this configuration, the ability to quickly heat washing fluid in either the first and/or second washing tubs is limited. That is, even if only one of the first and second washing tubs is operating or active, the heating element must still operate at a relatively low power level.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a system to rapidly heat washing fluid in a drawer-type dishwasher. More specifically, there exists a need for a system that can direct power to rapidly heat one washing tub of a two drawer dishwasher if the other washing tub is inactive.